Valntine's Day at the Ross's
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Its Valintines day and the Ross girls have plans. However the boys are stuck home. However they had their own Valntines at their pint hous. What will happen between the Ross boys? Only one way to find out.


I didn't own, worked for know anyone who owns and worked for Disney and Disney's Jessie in anyway.

* * *

It's Valentine's Day and the Ross girls already have dates. As for the boys they did not. Luke was shocked he did not have one. What did not was Ravi also will be stuck home tonight. The girls soon left on a double date as that was the only way Jessie is letting them go out on a school night. Luke went to his room soon after to play some video games, while Ravi decided to jump ahead of his school work.

As for Jessie she also was staying home but she had a way to enjoy herself on this day. As she made it to her room with some things she stopped at Ravi's room and whispered into his ear to come into her room in ten minutes. Ravi didn't think nothing of it as he was reading a history book. Jessie soon made her way to Luke's room who was still playing video games.

When she whispered in his ear the same thing Luke smiled and ended up dying thinking on what Jessie wanted. The boys looked at each other why the other was at Jessie's door. They wondered what Jessie wanted and was quickly stopped dead in their tracks seeing Jessie in a undid silk black robe with matching lase bra and thong. The boys where instantly hard and soon looked at each other.

"Close the door boys and strip to your boxers."

The boys quickly shut the door and quickly where just in their boxers that showed off there obvious bulges. Jessie just smiled as she liked her lips. With out saying a word Jessie took off her robe and tossed it to the side before removing her bra reveling her D cup breasts. If the boys where not hard they where hard now. Jessie soon took the whip cream and sprayed it onto each of her breasts.

"Come here boys and lick this up for me."

Luke and Ravi soon went on either side of her and started to lick the whip cream off of her breast. Jessie just moaned and placed her hands on the back of their heads. This just made the boys suck Jessie's breasts even more. After the whip cream was gone she started making out with the boys. She started with Ravi first. The kiss was like magic as he had his first ever kiss.

As she was making out with him she started to rub his bulge making Ravi moan. When the kiss broke Jessie started to make out with Luke. This was better then his dreams and he did not care if Ravi was in the room with him. It was kida kicky. He wondered how far Jessie is going to take this. What ever it was he was on board. After the kiss was broken she pulled down Luke's boxers and smiled seeing his dick.

Jessie soon put whip cream on his nice six inch dick from the base to the head. She soon started to suck it slowly causing Luke to moan. After only a few bobs Jessie stopped sucking and smiled at Ravi. Soon Ravi's boxers where pulled down revealing his five and a half inch dick. He too gotten the whip cream treatment. Ravi was quickly moaning at the expert mouth of Jessie's.

Jessie soon stopped sucking on Ravi to go back sucking on Luke. As Luke was being sucked Ravi took this opportunity to suck on Jessie's breasts again not only caused Jessie to moan but to give an even better blowjob. After a few more bobs Luke was on edge and Jessie knew this. She stopped sucking Luke and went on to suck on Ravi once again. Just like Ravi, Luke sucked on Jessie's breasts.

Jessie was once again was moaning as she sucked away on a dick. Jessie always wanted a three way with the Ross boys but it always felt wrong. However her lust was to strong and just had to do it on of all days the day of love Valentine's Day. She hope this wont be only a one time thing. In fact the Ross boys are thinking of the same thing. After a few more bobs Ravi was on edge and stopped sucking him.

Jessie was soon back sucking Luke and this time she is going to suck him until he shoots his load. After Luke was being sucked for the third time he could no longer take it as he started to face fuck her. Jessie tool it like a pro. She even grabbed his ass and even slid her finger up and down his ass crack. Its when she slid her finger into Luke's ass made him shoot his load into her mouth. Jessie for one swallowed all of it.

She slid Luke's dick out of her mouth and started to make out with him before sucking Ravi once again. Ravi moaned and he to was face fucking Jessie. Luke just watched on slowly jacking off to get his dick back to its hard self. Just with Luke Jessie grabbed Ravi's ass and moved her finger up and down his crack. Once her finger entered his hole Ravi was shooting his load into her mouth.

After swallowing all of Ravi's load she started to make out with him. When the kiss broke she started making out with Luke one more time before kissing Ravi one more time. Jessie just smiled and got up a bit as she removed her thong. Ravi was back being hard. Jessie soon started to rub her pussy as the boys watched. Soon she was fingering herself as she squeezed her breasts. Soon she squirted all over herself and the bed.

"Come here boys and lick this up."

The boys did not need be told twice. Jessie just moaned as they liked her body. Her hands where on the back of their heads as they licked away. Her hands where pushing the boys down towards her pussy. Ravi was the first to lick it with Luke right behind. The boys both worked on eating out Jessie's pussy as she just moaned. One of their hands started to squeeze one of Jessie's breasts.

Luke was squeezing her left one while Ravi was squeezing the right one. Jessie just kept moaning as the boys worked on her body. Her hands was still on the back of the boys heads as she was trying to fuck their faces. Jessie was getting close to her edge and she did the best she could to hold back, but having two boys working on her pussy was very hard to do. She couldn't take it anymore and squirted all over there young faces.

"Put your fingers in me."

Jessie was still squirting when she gave out the orders. She was even still squirting when the boys did that was asked of her. Once the squirting stopped Jessie had four fingers into her pussy as the boys licked their lips tasting Jessie's juices even more. Both boys did not know how many fingers to put into Jessie so they put two each into her pussy that went in with ease.

"Slide more in."

Luke and Ravi just looked at each other and soon Jessie had eight fingers in her pussy. That's when she squirted again. She took control of the boys hands as she squirted by moving them back and fourth. The boys got the idea and started to finger fuck her while she squirted. Somehow as the boys where fingering her they end up both fisting her. This really made Jessie moan and had the biggest squirt yet.

"Pull out and lay on your back so your dicks are touching each other."

The boys lessoned and soon Jessie was sliding her pussy into both of the boys dicks with ease. The boys just moaned as they watched seeing their naughty nanny sliding their dick into her pussy. There was no way Jessie can go any further then this Luke was thinking. Even Ravi was thinking the same thing. Jessie soon started to fuck herself as the three began to moan.

Jessie was going faster and faster on the boys. Her breasts just bounced up and down. Jessie for one had great balance as she fucked away. She just started to squeeze and suck on her own breasts. After a few more thrusts Jessie again squirted that hit the boys, her, the bed, the floor, and even the ceiling. It did not take long for the boys to be on edge. They wanted to pull out but Jessie kept on fucking herself.

The boys did all they could from not shooting their loads into Jessie. Jessie knew the boys where on edge and she did not care. She wanted the boys to cum in her so she can have a Ross baby of her own. Soon enough the boys could no longer hold back as they shot their loads into her. Each of them fired ten shots deep inside. The boys just passed out as Jessie just got off of them.

Jessie took a photo of the naked boys after stopping the hidden camera. This gave her an idea. After she put the video on her laptop she moved the naked boys and their cloths into Luke's room. Once the boys where on the bed in a spooning position with Ravi being the bigger spoon Jessie put the camera on the bed along with the note. Jessie took one more photo before taking a shower.

When the boys woke up they seen where they where now. There was no way they dreamt the whole thing even if they did why where in the same room naked and spooning? Ravi soon seen a video camera with a note. The boys wondered what was going on. Ravi took a deep breath thinking this is black mail opened up the envelope and saw a note. The note read:

'Had fun on Valentine's Day. You boys where my best fuck yet. If you ever crave more of my sexy naughty nanny body then all you have to do is make me a sex tape of just the two of you. Here are some photos that just might help you out. If you wish not to have my body that's completely fine. You both can keep the photos for a great time.'

The boys soon seen sexy selfies of Jessie in the same thing she was wearing she even had naked ones. The boys where hard once again. The boys looked at the camera and then each other wondering if they should go throw with this just to mess around with their hot and sexy naughty nannie.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Pleas let me know.


End file.
